Can't Find a Love Like Ours
by Maddie-Cakes
Summary: Lila moves to Tulsa from New York because of her dad's new job. She doesn't think she will like it, but one greaser changes her mind about that.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story. I hope you enjoy!! Oh and I do not own the Outsiders._

Chapter 1

(Lila's POV)

I did not like the idea of moving....AT ALL! Especially to Tulsa, Oklahoma. I mean what the hell is there anyways? Okay so maybe I was overreacting just a tad but I liked it perfectly fine where I was living before. My dad got a new job so I was forced to move with my parents. Grr....

"So what do you think?" My dad asked me, smiling.

"Would you like to hear the truth or a lie," I said annoyed.

"Lila, you'll get used to it here. Trust me," my mom said.

'Whatev.' I thought to myself. I so wasn't about to say that outloud to my mom.

I had already unpacked everything I had and got my new room situated the way I wanted it to be. I was getting pretty curious about this new place so I left and walked around. It looked pretty ordinary. Me and ordinary do not go very well together. I'm kinda a wild child. (Hehe) I walked around for a little while and then noticed a blue mustang pull up beside me.

"Hey there, baby. Wanna get in and go for a ride?" One of the guys said in the car. He seemed drunk. Just my luck.

"Yeah, come on. You know you wanna," another one said. They all laughed and I eyed them angrily. They were beginning to make me mad and the one thing you don't want to do is make me mad.

"Not a chance in hell!" I said.

They all started getting out of the car. There were 4 of them.

'Shit.' I thought to myself. I was beginning to feel a little afraid but I sure wasn't going to let them know it.

"And just why not?" One of them asked.

I walked up to him. "I don't ride around with scum like you." I then spit on his shoe. (Not very lady like but wouldn't you just love spitting on a soc's shoe?!)

That wasn't a good idea cause he then slapped me to the ground and started picking me up. The others came over to help him.

"Get the heck off me!" I started screaming. "Stop! Help! Help!" One of them covered my mouth and I was starting to freak out.

They almost had me in the car when all of a sudden a guy came and grabbed me away from them. He pulled me behind him and put a protective hand on my arm.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" He asked sounding angry.

(Sodapop's POV)

Finally, it was time to get off work. We were closing earlier since we didn't really have a lot of customers coming in. I was exhausted and ready to get home. Steve was with me and we were talking along the way.

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?" Steve asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm so exhausted and I just want to lay around tonight."

"Come on. There's this big party going on tonight. You have to come," He said.

"Maybe some other time," I said. We continued walking when we heard someone screaming.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Steve.

"Yeah, let's go see what's going on." We ran to where we heard the screaming and seen a girl being dragged into a car by some socs. She was trying to fight them but that wasn't working out very well. I was feeling pretty angry. I looked over at Steve and he looked angry too. We ran over to where they were.

I grabbed and pulled her behind me. She looked completely frightened. I'm glad we got there in time.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" I asked angrily.

"This is none of your business you dirty greaser," He said. I was really pissed by then.

"It is my business when you come on greaser territory," I told him, getting up in his face. Steve came up to one of the guys and just punched him. The guy that I was talking to threw me a punch. I pushed the girl out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt and started fighting them. They were pretty drunk so it wasn't very hard to beat the tar out of them. After a little while, they got in their car.

"This isn't over!" One of them yelled. They drove off and we threw rocks at their car.

"Are you okay?" I asked her while I was helping her off the ground. She stood there shocked and scared. I put my arm around her and tried to make her feel better. "You're safe now. It's all over."

(Lila's POV)

I just stood there scared and shocked while the guy that saved me was trying to make me feel better. I noticed the other guy was on the other side of me. I was so thankful they got there in time.

"Are you gonna be okay?" One of them aked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just...well...really scared," I said trying to get my words out.

"They're not gonna hurt you anymore. My name's Sodapop by the way."

Sodapop...what a unique name. I actually loved it cause I love unique things.

"My name's Steve," the other one said.

"I don't even know how to thank you both. What you guys did was...brave. Very brave," I said.

"Well the first thing you can do is tell us your name," Sodapop said laughing a little.

"Oh, excuse me. My name's Lila."

"Well it's nice to meet you Lila. Just wish it didn't have to be this way," he said smiling.

"Yeah, you and me both." I smiled back.

"Well I hate to break up the small talk but we best be getting out of here," Steve said.

"Right. Where do you live?" Sodapop asked.

"You don't have to walk me home. I'll be fine."

"There is no way in hell I am going to let you walk home by yourself. It's no problem. Steve and I don't mind."

"Well, just follow me then I guess," I said walking in the direction to go home. We all talked along the way. I told them where I lived before I moved to Tulsa and stuff like that. I had my own questions to ask them though.

"May I ask you guys a question? If you don't mind?" I asked.

"Go ahead," Steve said.

"What is a soc and a greaser?"

"Well, a soc is the rich kids that get anything and everything they want with their parents money. Us greasers are the poorer kids that actually work for our money. We've had a rivalry for a long time now," Soda said.

"Why is there a rivalry between you guys?" I asked confused.

"The socs like to come on our territory a lot and cause trouble. We don't stand for it so it turns into a rivalry," Steve said.

"Sounds to me like the soc need to get a life," We all laughed. We were at my house a little after that.

"Is my cheek too noticeable?" I asked them. They examined it and shook their heads.

"Looks okay to me," Soda said smiling. He was extremely good looking. I mean if this guy got any better looking, it would be illegal. "You're still gorgeous." He blushed when he said that.

"Thanks," I said, blushing too. "Thanks for walking me home. I'm grateful to you both."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we were there when we were," said Sodapop. Steve agreed with him.

"Well thank you both." I gave each of them a hug. Soda was blushing again. I smiled.

"See you again soon," Soda said. "I hope."

"Yeah, maybe it want be under such bad circumstances next time," I said smiling. He smiled back. I opened the door and went into my house. I walked straight to my room where my parents wouldn't see me. Even though that was a bad situation, I got something good out of it.

_So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm working on the second chapter now so it should be up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_So I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thank you to the people that have reviewed. I appreciate them. =)_

_I do not own the Outsiders._

Chapter 2

(Soda's POV)

After we walked Lila home, we walked to my house. I'm so gald we got to meet her. I just wish it didn't have to be that way. She was so....beautiful. It had been a long time since I said that about a girl. The reason is I was dating this girl named Sandy. She was my everything. Atleast, I thought she was. When she left me, I was completely heartbroken. I could barely look at any other girls. I mean don't get me wrong I did look at some, but they never really caught my attention. Now, this girl Lila comes along and I can't seem to stop thinking about her.

"What are you thinking about buddy?" Steve asked me while we were walking.

"That girl Lila was awful gorgeous," I said to him. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, she was pretty. There's no telling what would have happened to her if we didn't show up."

It was still making me mad just thinking about it. I would have stomped those socs some more if they hadn't left. Those cowards.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I'm glad we got there."

We continued walking home, still talking along the way. When we got to my house, Pony and Johnny were on the front porch talking.

"You guys are home pretty early," Pony said. He looked at me and seen the bruise from where the soc had punched me.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I started explaining everything to him with the help of Steve.

"Wow, good thing you guys got there when you did," Johnny said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I just want to stomp them some more."

"I would too," said Pony as we all went inside.

I went into the kitchen to make supper while the rest of the guys watched tv. I started finding all kinds of weird stuff to fix. Darry was gonna be so pissed. I laughed to myself and started cooking.

"Darry's gonna kill you," Pony said laughing.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "He doesn't scare me," I said in a deep, strong voice. After I said that, we heard the door close.

"I'm home," Darry yelled to us.

I faked a scared look and grabbed Pony. "Oh no! You gotta hide me!" I ran in under the table and and started biting my fingernails like I was scared. Pony was laughing so hard I thought he was gonna die.

"Where is our brother?" Darry asked Pony when he came into the kitchen. Pony was still laughing and pointed towards me.

"Thanks, Pony. Rat me out why don't ya!" I said getting out from under the table.

"What were you doing under there?" Darry asked me.

"You'll soon find out," I told him smiling.

"Oh no. Not again."

The Next Day

(Lila's POV)

I woke up pretty early and got ready to go out again. I remembered Sodapop and Steve wearing shirts that said DX on them so I decided to go out and find it. I was gonna be super careful this time walking out alone.

I left the house before my parents had a chance to talk to me. I actually got away without them seeing my cheek. It wasn't very hard.

I walked around for a little while, making sure to watch out for a blue mustang or any other cars that might have pulled up next to me. I was gonna run like hell if any did. I finally got to a gas station named DX. 'This must be it.' I thought to myself.

I went in and walked to the counter. No one was there so I rang the bell they had sitting out. Steve came to the front and smiled.

"Hey, Lila. What are you doing here?"

"Well I seen you had shirts on yesterday that said DX on them so I thought I'd stop by," I said.

"That's cool. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm okay now. My cheek doesn't hurt so bad. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just doing some work that needs to be done."

"Oh, I guess I should go then," I started to walk away.

"No, you don't have to go. We're not real busy anyways. You can keep me and Soda company," he said.

"Alrighty then," I said smiling.

"Steve! What are you doing? I need some help in there," Sodapop said, walking to the counter. He looked over at me and smiled. "I didn't know you were here. How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm alright," He said.

"That's good. I thought I would come by and hang with you guys. Will that get you in trouble?"

"No. Our boss doesn't care. As long as we're getting our work done. You can stay as long as you want," Soda said.

'Hell yes!' I thought to myself. I had nothing else fun to do today and plus I liked these 2 guys. Especially, Sodapop.

"Okay. I'll leave if you guys want me to though," I said.

"No, I don't want you to leave," said Sodapop. He smiled at me. He walked towards me and put his hand lightly on my cheek. "How is it feeling?"

Oh my God! He had his hand on my cheek. I thought I was gonna fall over. Luckily, I didn't.

"It's okay. Looks worse than it feels."

"Well, that's good...that it doesn't hurt." He rubbed the bruise a little then he took his hand off my cheek.

"Did your parents ever see you?" Asked Steve.

"Surprisingly, no. I thought for sure they would. I did a pretty good job avoiding them. They think I'm mad at them anyways..."

"Why do they think that?" He asked.

"Well, I got mad at them when they told me we were moving. I liked where I was. I didn't want to leave my friends. I miss them already."

"What? You don't like us?" Soda said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

I laughed and slapped his arm lightly. "Of coarse I like you guys. How could I not?! You're just so adorable!" I grabbed their cheeks and squeazed them.

"Stop it! That hurts," Steve said laughing. I let their cheeks go and laughed with him.

"If you're cheek wasn't hurt, you would so be in some trouble right now," Soda said.

"You don't scare me," I stuck out my tongue.

I stayed with them the rest of the time they worked. We talked about random stuff and had a good time. When they got off work, they invited me to go to Soda's house. I accepted the invitation and walked with them. They were already turning out to be great friends to me. You couldn't ask for 2 nicer people. Sure they looked tough, but they were nice guys. I was starting to feel kinda glad that I moved here. I was starting to have these feelings too. Feelings toward one paticular person...Sodapop.

(Sodapop's POV)

I invited Lila to come over my house and hang out with all of us. She had stayed with me and Steve at work all day. I was happy she did. I was really starting to like her. Which is very strange. I thought I would never have feelings for another girl after Sandy left me. Now that I was having feelings for Lila, I was in the best of moods and it felt great.

When we got to my house, I held the door open for Lila. The whole gang was there. Except for Darry. 'He'll be home in a little while.' I thought to myself.

I told him about Lila. How me and Steve saved her. I even told him I think I liked her. He was happy for me and said he really wanted to meet her. I had this feeling him and her were gonna get along great. Darry was just glad to see me happy again.

"Lila, that's Johnny," I told her pointing to him. She smiled and waved at him. He blushed and waved back.

"That's Dallas, but we all call him Dally." She smiled at him too and he smiled back. I found it shocking. Dally never really smiled at anyone.

"That's Two-Bit over there." He stood up and shook her hand.

"That's my little brother Ponyboy."

"It's nice to meet you Lila," Pony said. "My brother has been talking about you."

I looked over at her and she was looking at me. I felt my face burn a little and I just knew it was blushing a bright red. She laughed a little.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Lila said. "Soda and Steve have told me so much about you guys."

"What are you trying to do?" Two-Bit asked. "Scare her off?" He started laughing and we all couldn't help but laugh at him. He's such a dumbass sometimes.

Pony invited Lila to sit next to him on the couch. She walked over and sat next to him. They started talking about books and movies. She told him she liked to read and watch movies. It was good they were getting along.

"So where are you from?" Asked Dally.

"New York," she said.

"Really? That's where I'm from."

"Yeah, Steve and Soda told me that. I miss it already," she said smiling a little.

"Yeah, I miss it too." Dally never really admitted to us that he missed New York. He never really let us know what he felt. It was like he had no emotions.

"Well Darry's gonna be home soon," I said. "It's his turn to fix supper."

_I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I'm working on chapter 3. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading. =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry it took me so long. I appreciate the reviews and help I'm getting with my story. =)**_

_**I do not own the Outsiders.**_

Chapter 3

(Steve's POV)

We were all sitting around and hanging out. The gang was getting to know Lila and Lila was getting to know the gang.

Soda seemed to like her a lot and to tell you the truth that kinda worried me. I'm not saying Lila was a bad girl. From what I knew so far she seemed pretty sweet, but after the way Sandy did Soda... I just didn't want that happening to him again. It was hard for him to get over her.

Soda hadn't even known Lila long. For him to start liking her in that short amount of time was kinda strange. Not impossible, but strange. I was glad to see him happy though. He was always happy, but he seemed different since we met Lila.

"Hello, earth to Steve!" Two-Bit yelled at me.

I looked over at him. "What?" I asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Two-Bit asked me grinning.

"Nothing is wrong with me," I said annoyed.

"Okay, man. Damn, I was just asking," he said shocked by my outburst.

I sighed. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

He nodded and continued to talk with the others.

I finally decided that I would have a talk with Lila later.

(Soda's POV)

Something seemed to be bothering Steve. He hadn't talked much and for some reason he lashed out on Two-Bit. He also looked like he was thinking about something. Steve always had a short temper though. If you interrupeted him while he was in deep concentration, he would get pissed. I always found it fun to bother and bug him while he was like that. It would eventually end with us wrestling.

I heard a door open and looked over to see Darry coming in from work.

I got up and stood beside him. "Lila, this is my brother Darrel. We call him Darry." I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Darry," Lila said. She held out her hand and Darry shook it. "I've heard so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too," he ruffled Soda's hair. "What have these hoodlums been saying about me?"

"Aw come on, Darry," Two-Bit said. "We haven't told her anything too bad."

"Sure, sure," Darry said. "Anyways, who's hungry?"

"We all are!" We yelled.

"If ya'll are so hungry then why didn't anyone cook something?" He said.

"Hell, Darry," Two-Bit said. "You know good and well I can't cook."

"You're also not the only one here," Darry pointed out. "Someone else could've."

"The man has a point my friends," Two-Bit said.

"It's your turn to cook anyways, Darry," Pony said.

"Yeah, I know," he said walking into the kitchen.

(Lila's POV)

Darry looked exhausted so I decided to help him out with supper. Soda told me what happened to their parents, how they died in a car crash. It made me feel really sad that they lost their parents and they were still so young, but they seemed to be pretty happy.

"So, how are you liking Tulsa?" Darry asked me.

"It's not like New York that's for sure," I said.

He chuckled and then his face turned serious. "Soda and Steve told me what happened. It's not always that bad here."

"Well, New York was bad so I'm used to it," I said smiling a little. A memory flooded back into my head and I winced a little.

Darry noticed, but didn't ask any questions.

"I still don't really understand the whole socs and greasers rivalry though," I said. "Steve and Soda explained it to me, but I dont really uderstand."

I thought about the rivalry all last night. Steve and Soda explained to me that down here I was in the middle class. Not quite rich like socs but not quite poor like greasers. The middle class didn't recieve a lot of hounding unless they were hanging out with the wrong people or they were on the wrong side of town. I didn't live on the wrong or right side of town. In the middle but closer to "greaser territory."

"Yeah, it's pretty complicated," he said.

I was setting the table when Soda snuck up on me and scared me. I jumped and said some profanities. Everybody was laughing and I turned a bright red. Two-Bit was laughing the hardest, sounding like a hyena. Dally smacked him in the head so he would shut up.

"Didn't scare you did I?" Soda asked with a huge grin on his face.

"No, you only gave me a heart attack," I couldn't hold my smile back.

"I'm sorry. Don't want anything happening to that heart of yours do we?"

I blushed a little and returned to setting the table. Soda began to help me.

"Good job. Would you like a cookie?" I said like a parent would say to their child after they did a good deed.

"I had something else in mind," he said winking.

My face turned red.

"I was only kidding," he said laughing.

We finished everything up and finally supper was ready.

Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve had decided to leave early, saying they were going to some place called Buck's. Two-Bit was the one complaining about being so hungry too.

When we were all at the table, we started fixing our plates.

"This is very good, Darry," I said. Everyone else agreed.

I was sitting between Soda and Johhny.

Everytime I would talk to Johnny he would talk so low I could barely hear him. He was so shy and quiet. Poor kid.

"How old are you, Lila?" Darry asked me.

"I'm 15, almost 16. What about you, Darry?" I asked. I already knew how old he was though. Soda told me.

"I'm 20 going on 40," he said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh too. He did look older than 20. It wasn't surprising with all the responsibilities he had. He shoud've been in college right now, but instead, a misfortune caused him to take care of his younger brothers. He didn't want them sent off to a boys home as much as they didn't want to go to one I learned. I may have not known Darry for long, but I could honestly say he was a hero.

After we were all done eating, I helped Soda clean the dishes. We got in a water fight a couple of times which was pretty hysterical. I got his perfectly fixed hair wet and messed up which caused him to splash water all over me, soaking me wet.

(Soda's POV)

When we were done washing the dishes, we went into the livingroom. Darry was sitting in his chair, reading the newspaper. Pony and Johhny were sitting in the floor watching tv.

I seen Lila look over at the clock. "It's getting kinda late. I better get home."

"I'll walk you home. Ya'll wanna come?" I asked Pony and Johnny.

"Yeah, sure," they said standing up.

Lila didn't live that far from us. Only about a 15 minute walk. It was summertime so it was hot outside. I looked over at her. Her brown, long hair was in a pony tail. She had a nice figure that was just right. Her green eyes shined in the moonlight.

She looked over at me and I turned my head quickly, not wanting her to think I was staring like some pervert. She laughed a little like she had read my mind.

"So, Lila, I was thinking, if you wanted to, we could hang out tomorrow," I said to her. "I don't have to work..." I cut off waiting for an answer.

"That sounds great. I would love to," she said. "What time?"

"I can come and get you," I said. "Around 10 maybe?"

"That's okay with me."

We got to her house and I hugged her. She waved to Pony and Johnny.

"Thanks for inviting me over to your house. I had fun."

"You're more than welcome," I told her.

She smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," we said to her as she turned around and opened her door. I watched her go inside and then turned around to go home.

"You like her don't you, Soda?" Pony said grinning.

I thought about it for a moment and gave him my truthful answer. "Yes, Ponyboy, I do."

**_Okay, so that was the third chapter. I know it was kinda boring, but it will get more interesting. Review please!! =)_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter up. I've been busy with other stuff and I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter. Anyways, thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. Reviews make me happy!! =)_**

**_I do not own The Outsiders._**

(Lila's POV)

The next morning I was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal while my mom sat across from me reading a book. My dad had already left for work a while ago and it was almost time for Soda to show up. It was sort of an awkward silence between me and my mom. She would look up at me every few moments and I would look back at her.

After I got done with my cereal, I put my dishes in the sink and began to walk out of the kitchen until my mom stopped me.

"Lila, come over here a minute," she said.

I looked at her for a moment, but did as she said and took the seat I previously sat in.

"How are you feeling about Tulsa now, honey?"

Honestly, I was starting to feel pretty great about Tulsa. I already had friends and a guy I liked. A guy that wasn't like the ones I had in New York. I could tell he was different. I hadn't told my parents about the gang yet. What would they think if I told them I was hanging out with seven guys?

"I'm starting to feel better about it," I said and smiled.

A look of relief suddenly flashed across my mom's face. "I'm happy to here that."

I smiled at her. My parents must have been worrying worse than I thought.

My mom stood up from the table. "I need to go to the store and pick up some stuff. You need anything?"

I shook my head. "Not that I can think of."

"Okay." She gave me a hug and walked out of the kitchen.

I heard the door open and close after a moment. I stayed put, in my seat, thinking. I really had no idea why I missed New York. Some bad things happened to me there. Things my parents didn't know about. I had friends back in New York though. Friends I really cared for and worried about. I hoped they were okay.

I was suddenly jerked out of my thinking state by the doorbell ringing.

I got up and walked into the living room towards the door. When I opened it I was greeted by the one and only Sodapop Curtis.

(Soda's POV)

When Lila opened the door, I took in a deep breath. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a pair of capri's, a tank top, and low top Converse. Her hair was down and freely blowing in the breeze that was coming from outside.

"Good morning, Lila," I said as I smiled at her.

"Good morning, Soda," she said, smiling back at me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

She pulled the door closed. "Yeah, let's go."

I looked up at the sky as we were walking. The sun was shining bright and the sky was a clear blue with white clouds blotched every which place. It was going to be a pretty day. I could tell.

I looked over at Lila. She was looking up at the sky as well. I laughed a little and she looked over at me.

"What?" she asked, confused.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Anything in particular you want to do?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Not that I can think of."

"Well, we could go see a movie," I said.

"Sounds great to me."

We continued walking and talking until we reached the theatre. I payed for me and Lila a ticket and we went inside. We then went over to the concession stand. I bought us a popcorn to share and a drink with two straws.

Once we got inside the theatre, we found a spot in the back to sit.

Before the movie started, Lila grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it high in the air and caught it in her mouth.

I stared at her in disbelief. "How did you do that? I didn't even see it while it was in the air."

"My little secret." She winked at me and then laughed.

"You're gonna have to teach me that sometime."

"Well, if you ask nicely I just might," she said, smiling.

I smiled back at her. "Will you PLEASE teach me that sometime?"

"How can I resist that plea?" she said. "Okay I'll teach you sometime."

"Yay!" I said and we both laughed.

A couple seconds later the lights started dimming and the movie began. It was always hard for me to sit through a movie. I could never really sit still long and having to sit through a movie for about two hours was kinda hard for me to accomplish. I tried hard to sit through the movie though. I tapped my foot silently so I would be moving a little bit.

Lila had her arm on the arm rest and I had mine on the arm rest too. After a moments hesitation, I slid my hand over to hers and held it. She held mine and squeezed it. I smiled and looked over at her. She looked at me too, smiling. We turned our heads back to the movie at the same time and continued watching it.

Once the movie was over, still holding hands, we stood up and walked out of the theatre.

"That was a good movie," Lila said.

"Yeah, it was pretty good."

"Ponyboy would've liked it," she said.

"He's already seen it. Twice," I said, laughing.

She laughed too. "I should've known."

"Yeah, you should've," I said, jokingly.

She punched my arm playfully. "I noticed you couldn't sit very still during the movie."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm kinda on the hyper side. I can't sit still very long."

"Kinda on the hyper side?" She asked, laughing. "It's okay. I get that way sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This one time, my parents made me go to this play with them. I like plays and all, but this one was really boring. I kept shifting in my seat and sighing. Everyone kept looking at me and it embarrassed my parents so bad," she said.

I started laughing. "Sounds like me. Well, what do you want to do now? The gang's probably at my house. Wanna go?"

"Sure," she said.

Hand in hand, we continued the walk to my house.

**_Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know why, but I thought it would be cute if Soda and Lila shared a popcorn and drink, so I wrote it in there. Reviews are great and much appreciated. =)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I wasn't really happy with it because I didn't think it was written very well, but some of you have asked for updates and here's one for you :).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any characters relating to it. I do, however, own Lila and any other character you may not recognze.**_

(Lila's POV)

The walk to Soda's house wasn't a long one. We spent it talking about random things. I really liked that about Soda. We could carry on a conversation about the most random things and never not have anything to talk about. I never had that with any other guy before.

When we got to his house, we walked in and discovered that most of the gang was there except for Darry and Dallas. Darry was at work, I knew, but I didn't know where Dallas was. From what I was told, he was probably getting into some trouble.

"Hey, guys," Soda said when we stepped through the door and found a spot to sit down at.

"Hey," they all said in unison and went back to what they were doing before we interrupted them. Two-Bit and Steve were playing poker. It seemed it was getting pretty intense because Steve threw his cards down and had a mad look on his face. Johnny and Ponyboy were watching something on television.

"Nothing very interesting here," Soda said smiling.

"No, it's fine," I said. "Better than what goes on at my house. I mostly stay in my room and listen to records. Perks of being new in town and an only child."

Soda grinned and shook his head a little. I would never get tired of that grin.

"I always wanted siblings though, but my parents said they were happy with just me," I said. "You're lucky."

"Yeah, I like to think so," he said. "My brothers are great."

"You really care about them don't you?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "We've been through a lot with each other."

I nodded sadly thinking about all the stuff they had been through. It was sad, but that was life for you.

"I was thinking we could all go out tonight," Two-Bit said from where he was playing poker. "Go to the Dingo or something. Everyone up for it?"

"Sure," Ponyboy said while Johnny nodded.

"Yeah," Steve said.

"Wanna go?" Sodapop asked looking at me.

"Sure, sounds fun," I said smiling.

(Sodapop's POV)

We didn't really do much through the rest of the day. We decided to stay at my house and just hang out. There wasn't really much else to do. We decided to play card games to pass time.

"Go fish," Lila said smiling.

"Damn, this girl is good at this game," Two-Bit said.

"Wait, how did we even begin to play this game again?" Steve asked.

"Well, we've played about every other card game you can think of," I said. "What else could we play?"

"I don't know," he said. "Just doesn't seem like our kind of game."

"Because we play poker all the time," Ponyboy said.

"Well, I don't think I'll play anymore," Steve said putting his cards down.

"Shoot yourself," Two-Bit said. "I'm going to try and beat her."

"You can try," Lila said with a cute, mischevious grin.

I looked over at Steve wondering what was going on with him. He just wasn't really acting himself. It was like something was bothering him, but I couldn't figure out what. I didn't think Lila could be the problem because she was a sweet girl and hadn't did anything to make him mad. I shook it from my mind though and continued with the game, which Lila won again.

"I'm not playing that game with you ever again," Two-Bit said stubbornly.

"Hate to say it, but I have to agree with him," Ponyboy said.

"Sore losers," Lila said laughing. "Whataya say Soda? Want to play another hand with me?"

"Sure, I might get lucky and beat you," I said smiling and winked at her.

She smiled back and handed me her cards for me to shuffle.

_**I hope you all enjoyed the update. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello, readers. Here's another update for you. I hope you all like it. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any characters relating to it. I do, however, own Lila or any other characters you may not recognize._**

(Sodapop's POV)

Later on, we were all on our way to the Dingo except for Darry who decided to stay home because he was too tired from work. Me and Lila were walking behind the rest of the gang, hand in hand.

"You've never been to the Dingo yet, have you?" I asked her.

"No, I haven't went exploring by myself much after that first day I came here," she said.

"I understand," I said nodding. "It's not safe to walk by yourself. This isn't the safest town."

"New York wasn't the safest place either," she said.

"I could imagine," I said.

She nodded as we continued to walk.

(Lila's POV)

We were at the Dingo moments later. Soda had went and got our food while I went to find us a booth. It was a pretty crowded place, full of people from different groups, which surprised me, but I didn't think much about it.

Steve soon came and sat down across from me in the booth.

"Do you care if me and you have a talk, Lila?" he asked me.

"No, I don't mind," I said confused. I had no idea what he wanted to talk about it. "What is it?"

"Soda seems to really like you, don't you think?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said shrugging. "I guess so. Why?"

"The last time Soda was serious with a girl," he explained, "she moved to Florida to stay with her grandmother and didn't so much as leave Soda with a good-bye. She pretty much just left and never wrote him any letters. That really broke Soda. He was in love with her and she went and did something like that to him. He's my best friend and I don't want to seee him that way again."

I could see where Steve was coming from. I had been in a serious relationship before too and it had not ended pretty either.

"Steve, I really like Soda," I said. "He's a really sweet guy and I have no intentions on hurting him in any way. I understand where you're coming from."

"That's good," he said. "I just needed to talk to you about it. He does seem happier now that you've come along, though."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said grinning.

"Okay, I got us some fries, burgers, and a choclate milkshake," Soda said sitting the stuff down on the table.

"Thank you, Soda," I said. "It sounds great."

"What were you guys talking about?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Nothing really," Steve said. "I was just asking her what she thought of this place."

"Yeah," I said. "I really like it."

Soda smiled and popped a fry in his mouth.

(Steve's POV)

I was glad I had that talk with Lila. I believed her when she said she wasn't going to hurt Soda. I guess it was the honesty in her eyes that helped me with that.

"Hey, Steve," Soda said. "There's Evie."

I looked around the place until I fianlly spotted her sitting with some of her friends in a booth. She spotted me and smiled.

"Who is that?" Lila asked looking at her too.

"She's my girlfriend," I answered.

"Why don't you invite her over here to join us, if she wants to," Soda said.

"Yeah, alright," I said getting up and walking over to her.

(Lila's POV)

Soda walked me home later that night after we left the Dingo. I had become friends with Evie, Steve's girlfriend, and we had made plans to hang out sometime.

"I hope you had fun," Soda said when we were almost to my house.

"I did," I said smiling. "I couldn't have asked for more."

"I had fun, too," he said. "I have to work tomorrow, but we can hang out when I'm off, if you want."

"That sounds good to me," I said.

We finally made it to my house and stood on the porch without saying anything for a little while.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Soda said squeezing my hand.

I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek. I loved how much of a gentleman Soda was. It was really sweet.

After saying our good-byes, I walked inside my house and found my mom and dad sitting in the living room watching the television.

"Hey, sweetie," my mom said looking up at me. "How was your day?"

"It was good," I said smiling.

"That's good," my dad said getting up and trurning off the television. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

My mom got up, too, and followed him. "Goodnight, Lila."

"Goodnight," I said as I went to my room.

**_There you go :). Reviews are welcomed._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I have not updated in forever. For that, I am sorry, but here's an update. It's extremely short, but it's still an update. I hope you all enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: I, in no way, own The Outsiders._**

(Lila's POV)

Several days had passed with me doing the same things everyday, but I enjoyed the routine. I would hang out with Evie during the day and Soda during the evening when he got off work. Evie and I had become friends after the night we had met at the Dingo. She seemed like a nice girl and though I loved the gang, I needed a friend that was a girl.

Soda and I still weren't a couple yet, but I didn't mind. I really liked him, but I also didn't want to rush into things. I had already done that before and it didn't turn out very well.

Evie and I were sitting in a booth at the Dingo waiting for Soda and Steve to get off work. We had opted to meet them there.

"So, Lila, you haven't told me much about New York," Evie said after taking a sip from her milkshake. "How was it?"

"It was good," I said. "I really miss it. I had quite a bit of friends there that I miss."

I left out some details.

"I bet Tulsa is warming up to you though, huh?" she asked smiling knowingly.

"You could say that," I said smiling. "There's some nice people here and I've made some great friends."

"I know one in particular," she said giggling. "Seriously, when are you two going to become a couple already?"

"I don't know," I said as I played with my straw. "It's kind of too soon to be thinking about that."

"Too soon my ass," she said. "You two have some chemistry going on. You like him and he likes you, so why not just make it official already? Y'all hang out everyday as it is."

"Yeah, but he was in a serious relationship not too long ago," I said. "I think it would be too soon to be in another one. Same goes for me. I just don't think me and him are ready for that yet."

Evie rolled her eyes and sighed. She seemed pretty frustrated.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"You and Soda, that's what," she said. "I mean you two are perfect for each other. I know it, you know it, he knows it, the whole damn world knows it."

"I don't think that's possible," I said being smart.

"You get my point," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "I know we have chemistry going on, but I bet him and Sandy did, too. Look how well that played out."

"You need to stop thinking about Sandy and him," she said. "It didn't work out for them and it was for the best because now he has you. You seem good for him."

I knew she was right. About the Sandy thing that is. Moments later, Steve and Soda walked in.

"Hello, ladies," Soda said scooting into the booth beside of me. "What have you two been up to?"

"Not a whole lot," I said leaning back.

Steve and Evie were whispering quietly to each other until Steve stood up along with Evie.

"We're goint to head out," he said. "See you later."

"Bye," Soda and I said in unison and watched as they walked out.

I still had the conversation with Evie stuck in my head while me and Soda stuck around the Dingo a little while longer.]

**_Please review to let me know what you all think. :)_**


End file.
